The conventional work bench 1 is disclosed in FIG. 1 and comprises multiple inverted T-shaped grooves 10 and a slide block 18 is inserted and secured in the groove 10 by extending a bolt 15 through the groove 10 and threadedly connected to the threaded hole 180 of the slide block 18.
When positioning an object 2 on the bench 1, the slide block 18 is moved to the position close to the object 2 and a positioning block 25 is put on the bench 1 and located in opposite to the object 2 relative to the groove 10. A board 28 is put across the respective tops of the positioning block 25 and the object 2. The board 28 has a first toothed portion 280 which is engaged with a second toothed portion of the positioning block 25. The bolt 15 extends through the adjustment hole 281 of the board 28 and is threadedly connected to the slide block 18 so that the positioning block 25 and the object 2 are pressed by the board 28. The object 2 is then positioned on the bench 1.
The object 1 may be cut and drilled in sequence, however, the drill can easily touch the top surface of the bench 1 after it drills through the object 2. This makes the top surface to be uneven.
If another object is to be processed, the user has to unscrew the bolt 15 and adjust the slide block 18 and the positioning block 25 so as to position the object. This takes a lot of time and reduces the efficiency.
The present invention intends to provide a positioning block to improve the shortcomings of the conventional positioning block.